biografiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sara Ruth Ahumada Guevara
thumb|Sara Ahumada. Perfil *'Nombre:' Sara Ruth Ahumada Guevara. *'Apodos:' Tarro Con Piedra ( Ese Apodo se lo dio su Padre porque ella hablaba mucho.) Legendaria Sara y Ruca. *'Nacionalidad:' Chilena ecuatoriana. (Alemana en 4to. Grado. Porque su abuelo materno desciende de alemanes e italiana en 5to. Grado. Porque su abuela materna desciende de italianos ) *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 19 de Julio de 1988 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Bahía de Caraquez/Manabí/Ecuador/América del sur. *'Estatura:'1.75 *'Peso:' 56 kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' Ni Ella Misma Lo Sabe. (Porque le dan "miedo" las agujas) *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:'Dragón:' '''CARACTERISTICAS: *Animal de tendencia "Yang" *-Flor preferida: Loto *- Color: negro y amarillo *Cualidades Principales: Dinamismo, magnamidad, vitalidad, rigurosidad *El Dragón es un emblema de éxito y triunfo. En todas las culturas se encuentran historias de este animal; su anagrama se encuentra en el pendón de algunas dinastías chinas. El esoterismo chino pinta al Dragón de varios colores: rojo, blanco etc. *Muchos simbolistas de prestigio describen la diversidad de Dragones que aparecen en todas las culturas más antiguas, unos le dan alas y otros lo hacen terrestre, devora a los animales y lo pintan como terrible. *Para la mitología de oriente existen Dragones de aire, tierra, y agua. *Los Dragones son gente muy humana y tiernos que se entregan por completo al amor. *Los Dragones son activos, honestos y afortunados pero también impacientes, intolerantes y tercos. *Los dragones son capaces de trabajar en cualquier cosa, sobre todo para demostrar lo que valen, tienen la capacidad de predecir lo que va a suceder y se preocuparán de solucionar todo los problemas que surjan. *Son muy curiosos y eso les hace invadir los campos ajenos y si ven que sus compañeros no comprenden o na saben manejarse, sin que nadie les pida su ayuda ellos se entrometen. *En la salud el punto debil del Dragon es su sistema nervioso. *Dragones Famosos: Gabriel García Márquez, Salvador Dali, Ernesto "Che" Guevara, Juana de Arco, Federico Nietzsche, Mae West, John Lennon, Sarah Bemhardt Más información. *'Idiomas que habla:' Español y Portugués. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Aficiones:' Leer, ir a la playa, bailar. *'Especialidad: Bailar. *'''Familia: Madre (Su padre falleció en el 2005) Tres Hermanas mayores y una Hermana menor, 2 sobrinas (Yara y Liliam) y un sobrino (Josías), un cuñado. *'Hábitos:' Baila cuando está enojada y baila cuando está feliz. *'Mascotas:' 2 Perros,( Shih Zut) Una Hembra y Un Macho ( Sharlyn y Duk) *'Hobbie:' Ver películas de terror. *'Ex integrante del grupo:' "Guayas y Quil" (Conformado por ella, su hermana menor Jael Ahumada y unos amigos) *'Frase: '''Disfruta cada momento en familia. *'Palabra que más usa: Es que me falló (Cualquier cosa que haga) porque soy muy inocente. Biografía. *Es la cuarta de 5 hermanas (Tres mayores y una menor) Gustos. *Le gusta estar en familia, pasear y jugar con sus sobrinos. Hobbies: *Ver películas de terror, escuchar música, ir a la playa. Curiosidades: *Cuando tenía 4 años, su padre le contó un chiste, y ella se los contó a una Monjas (En un parque) con un microfono. Color favorito: *Rojo Carmesí, coral, azul turquesa y fucsia. Comida Favorita. *Guatita (Comida Ecuatoriana) *Porotos con Riendas (Comida Chilena) Doramas Que Ha Visto. *Todo sobre Eva *Escalera al Cielo *El Principe del Café *El Fénix *La Reina de las Esposas *Otoño en mi Corazón * Mi Dulce Encanto (Mi Nombre es Kim Sam Soon) *Full House *El Hombre del Viñedo *My Fair Lady *Para Casarse con un Millonario *My Girl *Qué Será, Qué Será *Boys Before Flowers *La Mujer de Mi Esposo *Love Marriage *Sonata de Invierno *Goong (Educando a la Princesa) *La encantadora Choon Hyang *Playfull Kiss *Sweet 18 *Lie To Me *Dae-jang-geum ( La Gran Jang Geum/Una Joya en el Palacio) *Scent of a Woman *Personal Taste / Personal Preference *Heartstrings / You're Into Me / You’ve Fallen For Me *My Princess *What Star Did You Come From *Perhaps Love *Wonderful Life *The Snow Queen *Successful Story of a Bright Girl *Tree of heaven *Invincible Lee Pyung Kang /Domando al heredero *Spring Waltz ( Vals de Primavera) *Love_Story_in_Harvard *Hello Miss *Mi Cuñada De 19 Años *City Hall *Himitsu No Hanazono *Flower Boy Ramyun Shop *When It´s At Niight *Dream High *Secret Garden *Oly You *Love Rides The Rain *I Do I Do *Star Falling Fronm The Sky *Sorpresas Del Destino * Doramas Que Le Fascinaron *Mi Nombre Es Kim Sam Soon *Full House *My Girl *El Fénix *La encantadora Choon Hyang *Scent of a Woman *My Fair Lady *What Star Did You Come From *Successful Story of a Bright Girl *Heartstrings / You're Into Me / You’ve Fallen For Me *Tree of heaven *Invincible Lee Pyung Kang/ Domando al heredero *The Snow Queen * El Hombre Del Viñedo *Para Casarse con un Millonario *Love Marriage *Lie To Me *Playfull Kiss *La Reina de las Esposas *Wonderful Life Películas Favoritas *El Vencedor ( Sylvestre Stallone) *La Vida es Bella ( La vita é bella) *El Sexto Sentido *Inteligencia Artificial *Liberen a Willy 1 ,2 ,3 Películas Coreanas: *Yesterday *A Millionaire's First Lover *Baby and me *S Diary *Girl Scouts *A Moment to Remember *My Sassy Girl *My Little Bride *100 Days with Mr. Arrogant *Seduciendo a Mr.Robin/ Mr. Perfect *Mi Amor Es Ciego *My Love *My Girlfriend is an Agent *The Perfect Couple *The Man Book 198 Pieces/Heartbreak Library *My Mighty Princess *She´s On Duty *Jenny, Juno *He Was Cool *Finding Mr. Destiny *Ninja Assassin *The Romantic President *Marryng High School Girls *You´Re My Pet *Silenced *Fighting Spirit *Oh! Happy Day *Sweet Lies Películas Coreanas Favoritas: *A Millionaire's First Love *A Moment to Remember *Baby and me *My Sassy Girl *Girl Scouts *My Little Bride *100 Days with Mr. Arrogant *Seduciendo a. Mr. Robin / Mr. Perfecto *My Girlfriend is an Agent *He Was Cool *Jenny,Juno *Mi Amor Es Ciego *My Love *The Perfect Couple *The Man Book 198 Pieces/Heartbreak Library *My Mighty Princess *Oh! Happy Day *You´ Re My Pet *The Romantic President Cantante Favorito: *Chayanne Cantantes Coreanos Favoritos: *Bi (Rain) *Yoon Sang Hyun *Gong Yoo *Jang Dong Gun *Gummy ( Park Ji Yeon) *Yoon Eun Hye '''Actores y Actrices Favoritos (Asiaticos) *Hyun Bin *Bi Rain *Kim Sun Ah *Kim Nan Yoo *Jung Hye-young *Yoon Sang Hyun *Gong Yoo Actores Favoritos (Occidentales) *Sylvester Stallone *Tom Welling Actor Favorito (Chino) *Jackie Chan 180865_300.jpg|Sara Ahumada 18077 104083852946768 100000354628046 105898 1992700 n.jpg|Sara. SP_A0482.jpg|Sara Ruth Ahumada Guevara. sara lindaa1.jpg|Sara. DSC00474.JPG|familia Categoría:Biografía